Jimmy Lee
is one of the main protagonists of the Double Dragon game series. Biography ''Double Dragon Older of the Lee brothers, who is also a Sou-Setsu-Ken master. He is out to crush the Black Warriors with his younger brother. However, he has other intentions too. In the NES version he is secretly the Shadow Boss, the leader of the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge Billy's older brother. Like his younger brother, Jimmy is also a legendary master of Sou-Setsu-Ken. Although he helped his brother crush the Black Warriors during the first game, he also had feelings for Marian and that developed a rivalry between the two brothers. He now joins Billy in a quest to avenge the woman they both loved. Jimmy is Player 2 and wears white, In the NES version he wears red. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Billy's older brother taken for the Shadow Warriors before Billy was born. He and Billy were responsible for the downfall of the original Black Warriors gang a few years ago and the death of their leader, Willy. Since then, they went on a training mission to complete their Sou-Setsu-Ken and two years later, they are now on a worldwide hunt for the Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon The other half of the Double Dragons. He opened the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo in Los Angeles with his younger brother. He uses the northern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken, which focuses on powerful techniques. Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team :'Height': 5′ 10″ :'Weight': 170 lbs. :'Color': Red :'Hair': Blond or dark brown :'Date of birth': 7-28-70 Billy's twin brother, who is also a Sou-Setsu-Ken master. Double Dragon'' (TV series) Jimmy is Billy's fraternal twin brother. Although his face is similar to John's, he has blonde hair like his mother. When he was born, the Shadow Master kidnapped him and his mother from the hospital. In order to save Jimmy's life, Marika agreed to enter the Abyss inside the Shadow Dojo. The Shadow Master then raised Jimmy as his own son and taught him to fight and use the powers of the Black Flame. Jimmy became the Shadow Boss and later discovered his twin brother Billy when he began foiling Jimmy's criminal goals. When the Shadow Master attempted to get rid of Jimmy and Billy at the same time, Billy saved Jimmy, and Jimmy turned to the side of good. The Oldest Dragon then appeared at the ruins of the Dragon Dojo and taught the brothers how to transform into the Double Dragons. The Dragon Sword then split into two, giving Jimmy his own sword. Jimmy wielded the Dragon Claw daggers with his brother for a short while and was later given new armor by Kami. However, this armor is blue on the outside rather than red, and instead of wielding his Dragon Sword, Jimmy blasts energy beams (or perhaps flames) from a dragon-looking blaster on his arm. Jimmy is hotheaded and often speaks more like a street-smart brawler than an enlightened warrior. For instance, instead of "calling upon the Double Dragon" birthmark to guide him somewhere, he will instead order the "scaly one" to "lead us to the butt we wish to kick." Because of his Shadow training, he is somewhat knowledgeable about the Shadow Master's organization and utilizes a more aggressive fighting style than Billy. At times he clashes with other personalities such as Marian or the hacker Megabyte. However, he eventually calms down and befriends those who are on the same side. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' dossier :Date of birth: 10-23-69 (the video game Jimmy Lee is 7-28-70) :Height: 6′ 1″ :Weight: 205 lbs. :Eyes: Blue :Hair: Blond :Likes: Video games :Dislikes: Bad hair days :Origin: Metro City :Fighting style: Shadow Dragon ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Data :Voice: Kaneto Shiozawa :Birthplace: Los Angeles :Height: 5′ 9″ :Weight: 161 lbs. :Date of birth: 7-28-70 :Fighting style: Sousetsuken :Hobbies: Training Story A master of "Sou-Setsu-Ken," he runs a dojo with his younger brother, Billy. Unlike the quick and agile Billy, his expertise is in heavy and powerful offensive moves. Being well aware of Shuko's powers, Jimmy attempts to stop Billy from attacking the evil organizations, and he unwillingly heads for Bloody Town. ''Double Dragon Advance Jimmy Lee - The older of the Lee brothers, Jimmy is high-spirited and possesses strength beyond compare. He co-founded Sou-Setsu-Ken with his younger brother Billy, and was the instructor at their dojo prior to the war. Rumored to surpass even Billy in martial arts skill, Jimmy likes spending his time studying Eastern philosophy. '''PROFILE' :Height: 176cm :Weight: 75kg :Fighting style: Sousetsuken :Specialties: Punches and double kali sticks :Hobbies: Literature and weight training :Favorite books: "Miyamoto Musashi", "The Book of Five Rings" Trivia *Jimmy could possibly be inspired by the character Ajax from the 1979 crime-thriller film The Warriors. **They both have the same dog-eat-dog methods such as Ajax attempting to declare war on the leader to become the leader himself. Jimmy fights his brother to take his girlfriend. **They both wear similar vests and have the same hair color. **They are both good with fighting with their fists, along with other grapple moves. *In Double Dragon Neon, Jimmy is voiced by Jeff Luke (who also voices Billy Lee). *Jimmy Lewis is a bonus character in Power Instinct Matrimelee/Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee (2003), alongside the other Rage of the Dragons characters such as Elias Patrick, Lynn Baker and Mr. Jones. *He is named after Jimmy Page of Led Zeppelin and his last name "Lee" comes Bruce Lee. *He originally started out as the Shadow Boss in the NES port of the first Double Dragon, but then became Billy's ally. *Jimmy may also be inspired by either Rei or Raoh from the Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken series. Gallery Artworks Chardd2nesjimmyb.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' charsddjimmy.jpg|''Return of Double Dragon'' arte jimmy.gif|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Jimmy.gif|''Double Dragon Advance'' Double Dragon Neon Jimmy Artwork.jpg|''Double Dragon Neon'' Sprites ChararcJimmydd.gif|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Charjimmy1nes.gif|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chardd2arcjimmy.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Chardd2nesjimmy.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) DD3AC Jimmy portrait.png|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' Chardd3nesjimmy1.gif|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Charsddjimmy.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Charddvjimmy1.gif|''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' Charbd23.gif|''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' CharneoJimmy.gif|''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Category:Heroes Category:Lee Family Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads & Double Dragon characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon III characters Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Film characters Category:Super Double Dragon characters